A New Dawn
by Nofret
Summary: Durante el capitulo del mismo nombre, ya no mas una de esas oportunidades perdidas que llenaban su relacion. es mi primer Fic de Robotech Al Fin!, y espero que les guste.


Ubicado obviamente en "A New Dawn", no pienso meterme con todo el capitulo, sino solo con esa escena en particular que imagino ha de ser como una piedrita en mas zapatos los míos. Y por que creo que Carla Fox tiene razón, me abstendré por ahora de publicar la versión original de este fic, o sea la versión en ingles, y aportare mi granito de arena a la causa, por que no es posible que hayan tantos autores latinoamericanos escribiendo Fics de Robotech y al mismo tiempo, tan pocos Fics en español, mas con lo bonito que es nuestro idioma. En fin, aquí les va…

**_A _****_New Dawn_**

Habían compartido secretos y miedos y todo lo que no eran capaces de decirle a nadie mas; esa noche sus corazones se habían acercado tanto y ahora…

Estaban en silencio, perdidos en los ojos del otro, buscando… solo Dios sabe que. Lentamente como si no hubiera tiempo en que pensar, que importase o del que preocuparse, sus rostros se acercaron mas y mas hasta que sus labios se encontraron…

El segundo en que eso paso fue como si el mundo se pusiera de cabeza todas las prioridades de el fueron cambiadas, por no decir hechas añicos, se dio por completo en el beso y la sintió responder por completo…

Pero, por supuesto el beso tenia que terminar algún día, y lo hizo luego de varios minutos, solo entonces el abrió sus ojos, casi a una completamente nueva realidad viéndola bajo una luz enteramente nueva… la luz de sus brillantes ojos verdes, de sus labios entreabiertos y su agitada respiración; finalmente vio a la mujer tras la careta, y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer increíble

No siendo eso lo único que vio, el vio, también, sus ojos, que lo miraban ahora de una manera completamente diferente, y eso lo sorprendió, sorpresa que se reflejo en sus ojos azules; desde que había conocido a Minmey no había vuelto a ver a ninguna mujer ni, ciertamente, había esperado que ninguna mujer lo viera de esa forma, la misma forma en que ella lo estaba haciendo ahí y entonces, pero…

¡Debe de haberlo leído en sus ojos! Pues se crispo, sin embargo no había dolor en sus ojos, solo una profunda tristeza, la misma que ves en aquellos que saben lo que se les venia encima pero fueron, aun así, incapaces de evitarlo; la tristeza de quien se culpa a si mismo

Así que alzo la mano y acuno su mejilla, asimilando la suavidad de su pálida piel, dejando que esa comprensión se mostrase en sus ojos, que no necesitaba nada mas, aunque, de hecho, no la mereciera, que ella era todo lo que el había estado esperando, buscando y aun mas, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego para no verlo¿Para no VERLA?

El espacio entre ellos empezó a cerrarse de nuevo, y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente, el piso comenzó a temblar bajo sus ellos, y la pared que los había tenido atrapados desapareció dejándoles al paso libre

Decidiendo que no habían mas razones para quedarse ahí, Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a pararse

- Gracias- fue lo primero en ser dicho en, lo que parecía, una eternidad

- No- dejo que una suave risa escapara su garganta- gracias a ti

- ¿por…?- alzo una ceja y lo miro con total curiosidad

- Solo digamos que "por abrirme los ojos"- le sonrió felizmente

- Ciertamente estaré esperando una respuesta mas detallada algún día- trato de bromear

- No te preocupes, creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra para eso- le aseguro

- Supongo que es tiempo de regresar al mundo real ¿verdad?- agacho la vista

- ¿puedo escoltarte a casa?- pregunto

- ¿estas seguro?- alzo ambas cejas esta vez

- No puedo pensar en nada mejor que hacer en este momento- dijo al ofrecerle el brazo

- Me alegra oírlo- confeso al tomarlo

Caminaron juntos por las calles vacías sin decir una palabra, sin hacer nada mas que disfrutar el hecho de estar con el otro, pasando por alto todo lo demás, incluso a Lin Kyle y a Minmey que regresaban a su hotel 15 metros delante de ellos

- Bueno… creo que ya llegamos- se pararon frente a las barracas de Lisa

- Si, llegamos- se apoyo en la puerta observándolo con cuidado

- Si, creo que me reportare a la base a ver que hay de nuevo- comenzó a retirarse, pero fue detenido por su mano en la de el

- ¿no te gustaría entrar por una taza de café?- ofreció y agrego- no creo que haya ningún problema si saben que estabas con otro oficial

- Supongo que no- sonrió y la siguió al interior

Ese beso no fue solo eso, fue la unión de dos corazones, dos soledades que se cancelaron, dos almas que se permitieron, desde ese momento, vivir y ser dichosas en esa nueva compañía…

No mucho tiempo después, Lisa se encontró preguntándole, "¿Qué hay de Minmey?", a lo que el contesto con un beso "ella no era mas que un sueño del que tenia que despertar, solo me alegro que fuera mas temprano que tarde, de otra manera me estaría perdiendo esta maravillosa realidad en la que vivo"

**_Fin_**

**_Notas de Autora_**

_So, aquí esta, los presento con mi primer fic de Robotech, espero les guste, y acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, sea critica, queja, concejo o solo su opinión, soy, como dicen por ahí, "toda oídos", así que no duden en dejarme sus __Reviews, (que optimista ¿verdad?)_

_La traducción no es mi fuerte, y como ya dije el fic era en ingles originalmente, así que ténganle un poquito extra de paciencia, por no mencionar que escribir de Robotech en una manera convincente es mas difícil de lo que había pensado, así que gracias por su, casi infinita, paciencia conmigo y con mis historias, y hasta la próxima vez, me despido:_

**_Nofret_**


End file.
